Generally, in provision of traffic information or a toll payment which is performed between a terminal installed in a vehicle and a roadside base station, wireless communication is performed, the wireless communication is a wireless communication system standard specification standard which is referred to as a wireless access in vehicular environment (WAVE) in which an IEEE 802.11p and an IEEE 1609.x are combined, and provides a communication network between the vehicles and between the vehicle and the roadside base station for a service of public security and an intelligent transportation system (ITS) as disclosed in Korea Patent Publication No. 10-2012-0111601 (publication date 2012 Oct. 10).
As such, in order to apply WAVE technology to a Hipass road, two antennas have to be connected through an Ethernet, and a fast switching operation of alternately switching the two antennas has to be performed at high speed.
Accordingly, as shown in FIG. 1, in a WAVE system according to a conventional art, when a WAVE modem 200 transmits a request signal for selecting antennas ANT1 or ANT2 to a control unit (CPU) 100, the control unit 100 controls a commercial use Ethernet switch 300, and thus a data processing unit 400 transmits data information of the base station through the selected antenna ANT1 or ANT2 or receives data from the vehicle terminal through the selected antenna ANT1 or ANT2 while performing a software switching operation of the Ethernet switch 300.
However, in the WAVE system according to the conventional art, since the WAVE modem 200 transmits the request signal for selecting the antennas to the control unit (CPU) 100 and the control unit 100 selects the antennas in the software control method of switching the Ethernet switch 300 according to the request signal, the switching control method requires a considerable time for switching the plurality of antennas ANT1 or ANT2 through one control unit (CPU) 100 and thus cannot perform communication with the vehicle terminals rapidly. Accordingly, the toll payment or information transmission cannot be effectively performed since communication with the vehicle terminals is delayed.